


Bunk Mates

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunk Mates, F/M, Flirty Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sarcastic Dean, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige





	Bunk Mates

Bobby had made you promise that you wouldn't go on the hunt. You, being his niece and all, happily agreed not to go. Little did he know, you had grown up in the hunting business and had had combat training. Of course you were going on that hunt, whether he liked it or not.

That was the plan, until Bobby realised that the little twinkle in your eye whenever he mentioned hunting with the Winchesters wasn't just because you found them interesting. He had finally figured it out; you were a hunter, and one of the best. You had been hunting with Sam and Dean all this time and he never realised. How could he be so blind?

He had an idea, one that you nor the boys would've agreed to, given the chance. He sedated the three of you and drove you to a secluded cabin out in the middle of the woods. All the doors and windows were locked via a spell; one that only Bobby could break.

Sam and Dean tried mercilessly to break through the windows and doors. They tried finding any weak spots or secret exits. It was useless trying to escape, so the three of you had to suck it up and accept the fact that you were not going on that hunt.

Day rolled by and finally night hit. The pair, Sam and Dean, had been researching all day and into the early hours of the night. The time had passed so quickly that Dean didn't realise he had gone through so many bottles of beer, all of which were now scattered about on the table. You, being the lovely person you are, cleaned all the bottles away and told them it was about time they went to bed.

Sam was the first to realise that there were only two beds. There was a log seat but none of you really wanted to sleep on solid wood but one of you would have to sleep on it.

All three of you stared at the wooden lounge with very disapproving looks on your faces. There was no way in hell you were sleeping on that thing. None of you were the weak type so sleeping on wood wouldn't have been hard for any of you. But this chair would've given you splinters in places you didn't even know existed on the human body.

Sam and Dean had their own rooms, as they had been in the cabin many times before. Bobby had locked them in here when they had been possessed, naughty and just about every other thing possible. Basically, if anything went wrong to the brothers, they were put in this cabin.

The boys still didn't know where it was as Bobby sedated them every time they came here. Eventually, they would find out where they were. They've tried everything, using a GPS, a map spell and just about every other goddamn thing in the book but to no avail.

"I'm sleeping in my room, and Sammy here is sleeping in his." Dean paused as he pointed to his brother who simply rolled his eyes and looked at you. "Which means, you get the lounge!" He held a half empty bottle of beer in his hand, moving it while he talked. "Or whatever the hell that thing is- it's yours!" Dean exclaimed with a smirk and winked at you, sending a small chill down your spine.

"Or whatever the hell that thing is- it's yours!" Dean exclaimed with a smirk and winked at you, sending a small chill down your spine

Sam stood with his arms folded across his puffed out chest. He gave Dean the best bitch face he could muster up. The older brother saw this and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he took a swig from the bottle of beer in his right hand.

"Or," Dean said, holding the 'r' on his tongue for a little longer than needed, "you could bunk with one of us." He finished, pointing between him and Sam.

You stared at him and laughed, loud. Slapping your knee, you force out the loud laugh, making tears fall from your eyes. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks then look back towards you.

Recovering, you wipe away the stray tears and begin to talk. "Ahhh." You say with a small, breathy laugh. "I'm sorry, I thought you said that I could 'bunk' with one of you guys!" You put emphasis on the word 'bunk' as you used air quotation marks to show that you knew what Dean really meant when he said oh so innocently that he wouldn't mind if you slept in the same bed as him. Like that would end without a kid being conceived.

"Uh, yeah. What's the big deal?" Dean questioned, throwing the now empty beer bottle in the bin. You looked at him as your smile died down. Your lips now forming a small line, tugging upwards at the sides.

"Oh, you were serious?" You ask him and he cautiously nods. With a small blush, you raised one eyebrow and looked towards Sam who had sat down and got out some food. He was currently half way through the meal, listening intently to yours and Dean's conversation. His eyes met yours and there was a small silence until he spoke up.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the lounge." Sam calmly spoke and gave you a small smile. He stood up and threw the empty food container in the bin then walked over to the linen cupboard. There wasn't much when it came to blankets but there were a few that Sam could use overnight. 

"No, Sam, it's quite alright. I'll just 'bunk' with Dean." You say and smile softly at Sam who gives you a small nod and smile in return. You adjust your gaze to meet Dean's eyes and see him smirking a slight bit at you.

You adjust your gaze to meet Dean's eyes and see him smirking a slight bit at you

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed." Sam announces and walks over to you. "Night, Y/N." He says quietly to you as he kisses the top of your head. You close your eyes and whisper 'goodnight' back to him. He looks over to his brother and nods, along with a small wave goodbye. Dean returns the gesture and Sam walks off down the narrow corridor and into his room.

"You wanna hit the hay now?" Dean asks as he stretches out his back and yawns. You nod in response, feeling drowsiness sweep over you. You carry your small duffle bag into his room and place it on the floor near the bed. The bed was a double bed, so there was plenty of space for the two of you. That was something Dean had failed to mention earlier. 

Unzipping your duffle bag, you pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a black tank top. You made sure Dean turned around so you could undress and put your pajamas on. He tried sneaking a glance once but with your lightning quick reflexes, you instantly pulled a gun out of the back of your jeans the moment he started turning his head. Let's just say he didn't try to look again. 

After you were finished with your clothes, you told him he could look again. You pulled the sheets back off of the bed and climbed in, the cold from the night breeze chilling you. Dean took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just boxers. He then climbed into bed beside you. He made sure that he didn't touch your body with his as the both of you laid on your separate sides of the bed; him on the left with you on the right. 

He turned off the lamp beside him and almost instantly fell asleep. Unlike you. You laid there, trying desperately not to let him hear the chattering of your teeth as you shivered, trying to get warm but failing. He obviously must've heard because he turned the lamp on and spoke in a raspy voice.

He obviously must've heard because he turned the lamp on and spoke in a raspy voice

"Are you alright there? I'm trying to sleep." He groaned with a roll of his eyes, not realising that you were cold and shivering. It was only after a few moments that he saw your lips turning purple and heard the quiet chattering of your teeth. "Oh, crap are you okay Y/N?" He asked suddenly worried. He propped himself up by his elbow and looked down into your eyes. You slowly shook your head 'no' and whispered the word 'cold'. 

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around you, engulfing you in warmth from his bare chest. How one man could produce so much warmth confused you, but you were grateful for it nonetheless. 

"There we go." Dean said quietly as you chattering died down and your lips returned to a normal colour. "That's better." He smiled and looked into your eyes. He leaned forwards and pressed a small kiss to your forehead. You closed your eyes and snuggled into his chest, embracing the warmth. He leaned over and turned the lamp off once again then laid back down with you still against him.

The two of you slept in each others arms for the rest of the night. Neither of you waking up at any noise. It was the best sleep the pair of you had gotten in weeks. Maybe you should be 'bunkmates' more often.


End file.
